Laito Sakamaki
}} Laito Sakamaki (逆巻 ライト Sakamaki Raito) is the third son of the Sakamaki household. Laito along with Kanato and Ayato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia, daughter of the Demon Lord and the first wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Laito has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, and green eyes just like his twin brother, Ayato. He has fair skin and is usually seen in a pose where he holds the tip of his hat as if trying to pull it down. He has a slender figure and is often seen smirking. He has two piercings on the top of his left ear. In Haunted Dark Bridal, Laito usually wears an unzipped blue hoodie with white cuffed sleeves over a striped sweater with sleeves that almost cover his hands and an white dress shirt with a red tie. He wears it with brown pants along with his hat that has a red ribbon around it. In MORE,BLOOD, Laito wears a white dress shirt with a grey vest and two scarves, one white and one black. He wears this with black pants and his signature fedora hat. His school uniform consists of the black uniform jacket over a red jacket that has fur bordering the hood. Under that is a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie. He wears black pants that go only to his knees and his signature hat. Personality Laito is extremely perverted. His perverted nature causes him to be suspended from school often. Laito is both a Do-Masochist (extreme masochist) and a Do-Sadist (extreme sadist). He is always cheerful and loves to joke and is similar to Ayato when teasing Yui. However, his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes, usually when Yui is too defiant around him. He doesn't like when Yui disobeys his orders and he often punishes her because of that. Laito can also be shown to be good at interpreting peoples' motives. History When Laito was younger, he was sexually abused by his mother, Cordelia. Because of this Laito saw Cordelia as a lover rather than a mother. When Karlheinz found out about the unusual relationship between them, he locked Laito in the basement. Later Cordelia went to see him and told him that she was now having sex with someone else, and that all this time, she only used Laito for sex. Since he saw her as a lover, he couldn't avoid looking at things she did with other men as cheating on him. The overall shock and the situation ended up with Laito becoming perverted and not having a clear understanding of love. When Cordelia was attacked by Ayato and ran to Laito for help, he threw her off the balcony in response. Relationships Yui Komori He calls Yui "Bitch-chan" and always gets in her way just to drink her blood by perverted means. But he has taken a little more interest in her as the story progress. Cordelia Cordelia was Laito's mother. Cordelia raised her son in an extremely sick way; as it was the "norm" to have sex with him. In time, Laito got used to doing these things, and began to view his mother as more of a lover than his parent. As he was quite the flirty type, Laito would most likely kill anyone he'd caught sleeping with her. Ayato One of the triplet brothers. Their relationship is a tad strained, for they fight a lot about or over Yui. Sometimes Laito will either tease Ayato about Yui or try to include himself in their 'activities.' It is shown that Laito often watches them and gets aroused by it. He also thinks of Ayato as a spoiled brat that needs to face reality. Kanato Just like Ayato, Kanato is part of the triplets together with Laito, and they too share a strained a relationship. Laito uses the fact that he is the eldest to tease Kanato. Richter Richter is the uncle of the triplets and Laito sees him as a rival for Cordelia. Whenever he encounters Richter, they have a verbal, mock fight. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly>< Flying Able to flyDiabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal: Laito's route Trivia *His least favourite food is raw fish. *Out of the triplets Laito and Ayato get along well the most. *His recent interest is net surfing. *Instead of boxers, Laito wears animal print underwear. *In the past, Laito had been sexually intimate with a maid named Hilde. *He can play the piano. *He is right-handed like his twin brothers.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Visual Fan Book *His foot size is 26cm. *The name, "Laito" is from English word, Light. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male Category:Japanese